The Fans
by Narim
Summary: Tony, Mark and Corey go to the hospital, then go to get revenge on Pardo.


-ACT 1 - Trauma-

Tony woke up to see the bodies of his friends, Mark, and Corey.

Tony's plate carrier had blocked the shot of Manny Pardo's gunshot.

Tony slammed his fist on the ground, cracking the floor as he got up, he had then made his way outside the room, there were still 3 SWAT team unit's, filling out paperwork for Pardo.

SWAT 1: "Hey! That guy survived Manny's shot. He must've not been a very good shot."

The SWAT unit had drawn his taser and aimed it at Tony, however the darts had hit his armor plates.

The SWAT units quickly reach for their guns, but Tony slams his fist in the first one, second one, but then the third one started running.

The SWAT unit quickly went for his radio, but it was too late, Tony had broke the SWAT unit's leg, and then as the SWAT unit fell to the ground, and snapped the SWAT unit's neck.

Tony: "You should have just let me go, but all of you fuckers are just the same."

Tony then grabbed Corey and slung her over his shoulder, then dragged Mark to the van.

Tony: "Where the fuck are the other two? Those motherfuckers better not be at some party eating pizza." Tony sadly did not know about Ash & Alex on the roof.

Corey then came to and started yelling in pain, very loudly.

Tony: "Hey, hey, hey. Shhh." Tony slowly puts corey down on the ground.

Tony: "It'll be okay, sweetie." Tony picked Corey up, not unlike you would carry your bride, by the legs and supported by the back.

Tony: "I'll come back for ya, big guy." Tony said to mark.

Tony then proceeded to run to the van, and buckled Corey up in the passenger seat. Then went back for mark, grabbed him and dragged him into the back of the van.

Tony gets in the driver seat and proceeds to the hospital, all while attempting to comfort Corey.

Corey wobbles her way into the ER and Tony drags Mark to the ER. The doctors take Corey and it takes around 5 doctors to lift Mark. And a nurse patches Tony's wounds. They all have their mask's off so they do not get recognized by the doctors and get turned into the police.

Tony sits in the waiting room of the hospital.

A nurse walks up to Tony.

Nurse: "Mister 'Tony' Sir?"

Tony: "What?"

Nurse: " 'Corey' will be in room 253"

Tony nods and heads off to room 253.

Tony walks into Corey's hospital room, she's in a gown and hooked up to an IV.

Tony sits down in a chair near her bed, and waits for her to wake up.

When Corey wakes up, Tony has fallen asleep while waiting on her.

She sits up and combs her hair with her fingers, most of her hair has matted up from all the blood soaking into it.

Tony slowly wakes up and sees Corey attempting to brush her hair with her fingers.

Tony: "Wouldn't it be easier to brush your hair with this?" Tony then had handed Corey a neon pink comb.

Corey proceeded to brush the mats out of her hair.

Tony: "There you go." Corey smiled at Tony

Corey: "...Thanks."

Tony smiled, which he rarely does.

Tony: "Let's go find mark." Corey dissconects herself from the IVs, heartbeat moniter and whatever else was tying her to that bed.

She gets dressed, and they walk into the next room over, where mark is sleeping.

They disconnect mark from the IVs and heartbeat moniter.

Tony: "Now how are we going to get him out?"

Tony gets an idea, then opens his dufflebag with the masks in, he puts his on, Corey puts hers on, and Tony puts Mark's mask on Mark.

Then Tony starts dragging Mark out.

Nurse: "What are you doing with-"

Tony punches her, and she falls to the ground. Tony gives Corey a pistol.

Tony proceeds to drag Mark to the exit, while anyone who tries to stop them gets shot.

Tony loads Mark into the van, and Corey gets into the passenger seat.

They drive away from the hospital.

-ACT COMPLETE-

-ACT 2 - Assault-

The van speeds into the parking lot of the police station, its wheels screetch as it stops outside the police station.

Corey rolls out of the van and sprints into the police department.

Corey bashes the head of a policeman on the door, and takes his baton.

She soon clears the first floor and goes up to the second floor via the elevator.

She works her way to Pardo's office. She shoots the door open and gets shot by pardo as she walks in.

She falls to the floor and grabs her leg where she got shot.

Pardo: "Good job on making it all the way up here. I'm impressed, no really i am. But sadly it's time to put you down once and for all."

Pardo aims his revolver at Corey's face.

Suddenly Tony grabs Pardo's arm and breaks it, causing Pardo to drop his revolver.

Tony punches Pardo in the face in rapid succession, eventually leaving Pardo's face in a bloody mess.

Tony continues punching Pardo and says:

Tony: "NO. ONE. FUCKING. TOUCHES. MY. FRIENDS." And eventually winds up and slams his fist into Pardo's crotch.

Tony rips off a sleeve from Pardo's trench coat and wraps it around Corey's leg. Tony then helps Corey stand up.

Corey: "...Thanks."

Tony helps Corey out to the van and helps her in the passenger seat, and Mark is eating leftover pizza in the back of the van.

Tony: "When are you never eating?"

Mark: "Hey, fuck you it's a lifestyle."

-ACT COMPLETE-


End file.
